


Sweet Surprise

by shinee5



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College!AU, F/F, GIRLee, and taeyeon is a dance major, anyways gwiboon majors in fashion design, i didn't really know how college works in the US when I wrote this, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinee5/pseuds/shinee5
Summary: Gwiboon has a surprise for Taeyeon.(this is basically just gwiboon & taeyeon being cute)based on a prompt list and the words "do not disturb" and "pen and paper" (I think I kind of didn't exactly follow those words though)





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> first published a few years ago here: http://asongofaceanddanger.tumblr.com/post/115469256630/63-do-not-disturb-and-81-pen-and-paper-with  
> I decided to repost some older fics to ao3!
> 
> This was originally a prompt by Cam (http://satellite-night.tumblr.com/) please check their blog out as well because they have a lot of great fics tbh

It's already 10 pm when Taeyeon returns home, exhausted and tired from practicing and listening to another boring ballet history lesson.

She throws her shoes off, not bothering to put them into their right place although she knows Gwiboon will complain about it the next morning.

Speaking of the devil, she thinks as she shuffles through the small flat and spots her girlfriend at her desk in the corner of their living room.

"Hey, what are you doing?", she asks and Gwiboon shrieks, hastily hiding her sketchbook under the mass of books on the table.

"Lee Taeyeon! Don't you frighten me like this!", she proceeds shouting before realising the time and lowering her voice to a whisper. "If the neighbours make a fuss again, it'll be entirely your fault, you little shit – besides, where have you been so long, anyways?"

"I sent you a message I'd be out for a drink with my colleagues after class", Taeyeon whines. "And don't try to distract me; why are you working so late at night instead of watching some TV like you said you would?"

"Well, I had an idea for the design final, so I decided to sketch it", Gwiboon says and pouts. "I didn't see your message because I was busy drawing."

Taeyeon smiles.  
"I'm glad you finally got inspired", she mumbles and moves in to steal a kiss from her girlfriends lips.

"Can I see it?", she continues, wrapping her tired arms around Gwiboon from behind and enjoying the warmth of her body.

"No!", the other exclaims, before adding in a calmer tone: "You know I don't like others to see my work before it's finished."

She turns around, her fingers playing with Taeyeon's.  
"Promise me you won't look?", she asks, and Taeyeon nods.

"I won't."

Then, she yawns directly into Gwiboons face, making her scrunch up her nose in disgust.

"How many times do I have to tell you to use your hands to cover when you yawn? I don't wanna see your entire throat", she sighs and laughs as Taeyeon replies "'M sorry, my hands are already occupied", and presses tiny kisses to Gwiboons fingers that are entangled with her own.

"Come on, let's get you to sleep", Gwiboon says at last and turns Taeyeon around to bring her tired girlfriend to bed.

***

It's only a month of Taeyeon annoying Gwiboon with questions about her final project and Gwiboon trying to hide her sketchbook in any place she can find, before she thinks her fashion line is perfected and ready to be revealed.

"Taeyeon", she calls out from where she's lounging on the sofa. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No", Taeyeon grumbles from the kitchen.  
She's not in the best of moods today because her isolations training workshop she's been looking forward to all week has been cancelled and she has to attend ballet class instead.  
At least her dance partner Jongin's there too, but he loves ballet and she only does it because she has to in order to get her degree.

"I guess I'll do my isolations training on my own", she sighs while throwing herself next to Gwiboon onto the couch.

"No, you won't", her girlfriend states with a small grin. "We'll go on a little trip to the fashion department, alright?"

Taeyeon frowns at her. "Why would we?", she asks confused.

"You'll see when we're there", Gwiboon just says, standing up and pulling Taeyeon with her.   
"Now have fun at ballet", she smiles and kisses her before putting on her shoes to go to her next class.   
Taeyeon only scoffs.

At ballet she keeps getting distracted by her own curiosity as to what Gwiboon might want to do, but Jongin luckily manages to get her back to reality so she doesn't fail their pas de deux completely. 

Afterwards, she takes the quickest shower she's ever done and hurries over to the entrance of the fashion department. Gwiboon has sent her a message to come to the tailor's studio, and so she obeys, feeling utterly unfashionable with her striped shirt and skinny jeans.

Gwiboon smiles at her when she steps into the studio. "How was ballet?"

Taeyeon groans. "You wouldn't believe how boring it was. Now will you please tell me why we're meeting here?"

Gwiboon just laughs and takes out her sketchbook. "So, I'm finished with my design, but I have to tailor them myself and I need a model to present the collection in the end. And I thought I'd ask you if you wanted to do it."

"Are you serious?"

Taeyeon can't believe what she's just heard. She's not exactly what one would call a perfect model, she's a bit too short and a bit too bony, but the way Gwiboon looks at her makes her realise her girlfriend thinks she's perfect for it.

"I'm totally serious", she answers and shows her some of her sketches. 

"Your legs are gonna look so gorgeous in these! Now come here so I can measure you", she says, but gets surprised by Taeyeon hugging her tightly. 

"You just made my day so much better", the younger sighs happily and kisses her until they're both breathlessly leaning against the table.

She's so looking forward to working with her beautiful girlfriend the whole next month.


End file.
